Twas the Night before Christmas: Nao's story
by Blackfang64
Summary: If only Christmas was a time for happiness among others. For Natsuki, Christmas took away someone special. ShizNat, one sided NaoNat. Sequel to 'Twas the Night before Christmas'


**Author: this is a sequel to a story I posted a year ago 'Twas the night before Christmas'. This is set before Nao's passing and explains the relationship between the two. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you to Ume for her hard work in beta-ing my stories and I hope you have a nice break. **

**Twas the night before Christmas: Nao's prelude **

Driving in the car in silence, the atmosphere was filled with a sad mood as neither of the three spoke a word. "Mommy?"

Turning her head around, Natsuki looked at her daughter with a smiling look. "Yes Viola?"

"Who was Nao?" there was a clear silence; Natsuki turned back around, her smile was replaced with that of a sad look.

"She was an old friend; I guess we really got back in touch around ten years ago, around the time you were born…"

**10 years ago…. **

Natsuki opened the door slowly peeping into the room. She smiled at the sight of her beloved wife in bed caressing their new born child. As she slowly approaching the brunette, her hands began to tremble. She could feel the nervousness in her body readying to explode, it was part of being a new mother she supposed. "Hey Natsuki"

"Shizuru…" taking a seat next to the honey brunette, she leaned looking down at the new born child. "…she looks so beautiful" she smiled reaching over stroking the baby on the head.

"Has Natsuki came up with a name?" Natsuki looked up at Shizuru in surprise before staring back down.

"Viola…"

"Hm, nice…" she gently smiled before looking down at her daughter in joy.

"Mind if I get a picture?"

"Not at all Natsuki" reaching into her pockets, she found them bare.

"Dam, I must've left it in the car, I'll be back" Natsuki hurried out of the room as fast as her legs could take her. Dashing in and out of the building she hurried her way through the halls running past a room before retreating her steps back. Looking into the room, she saw a woman maybe in her twenties with flame red hair lying against the wall. "Nao?"

The woman lifted her head up looking surprised at the blunette. "Natsuki, is that you?"

**Later… **

"So how long have you been here for?" Natsuki took a seat next to the flame haired girl.

"Dunno, a few months maybe"

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's just an illness, nothing for you to worry about" Nao effortlessly shook of the sad mood. "How about you, what are you doing here?"

"Well Shizuru just had our first child" Natsuki happily replied.

"Oh really, oh by the way congratulations on knocking her up in the first place"

"Hey!" Natsuki playfully hit the girl on the arm. "Even after all these years, you still haven't changed"

"Neither have you, you still wreak of Mayonnaise" Nao held her nose teasing the blunette.

_Even after all those years, she was still the same Nao. Well, except that she matured… a bit. Since then I went back to visit her whenever I was free from Shizuru and you, no offense or anything. We eventually became good friends, despite most of the time she annoyed me. It was December the 24__th__… _

"Christmas is tomorrow, can you believe it?" Natsuki excitedly spoke out. Nao's reaction was not very positive catching Natsuki's attention. "What's wrong?"

"It's been a long time since I've spent Christmas with anyone, my mother passed away 4 years ago and not once since the incident have I been able to share it with her" Natsuki watched the tear in the young woman's eye before reaching over, wiping it away.

"Man, hey I know!" Natsuki's reaction returned back to positive. "How about I come visit you tomorrow?"

Nao looked up at the blunette, her eyes teary with sadness and joy. "Really?"

"Yeah, no one deserves to be alone on Christmas day, mind if I bring Shizuru along?" Natsuki smiled enthusiastically.

"Hm I'm not so sure…" Nao began to ponder. "What if she wants me to take a photo of you two?"

"Oh come on she wouldn't do that-" she was cut off by the door opening.

"Hello Natsuki, Nao" Shizuru walked in bowing her head to the two women. "Nao, would you mind taking a picture of me and Natsuki with these adorable toy antlers on?" Shizuru asked holding up a camera and a pair of toy antlers.

The two just looked at each other before bursting into laughter. After the pictures, it was time to leave. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Natsuki looked over at the redhead with a smile.

"Sure, do you think you could get me some…" Nao looked at Natsuki with a strange look before Natsuki nodded her head in reply. "Thanks, see you later!" she called out watching the door close slowly.

"…I'm sorry, please don't hate me Natsuki…" her eyes feel upon her hands. Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a pen and paper.

**Next day… **

Natsuki walked in through the front doors of the hospital before approaching the front desk. "Excuse me, may I see Yuuki Nao?" the front lady looked up before checking her computer. Nodding her head, Natsuki took off running her way to the room.

Stopping at the door, she knocked before waiting for a reply. "She must be sleeping, I'll just walk in quietly" she muttered to herself. Slowly turning the knob, she pushed the door slowly opening it enough to allow herself and the flowers to slip through. Eagerly looking over at the bed for a sleeping redhead she was surprised to find the bed empty. Looking desperately around the room, she headed outside looking for the closest nurse she could find.

"Excuse me, um where might I find Nao?" Natsuki asked, her tone sounding more serious.

"Oh you must be her friend, I don't know how to tell you this but…" the nurse looked down avoiding eye contact with Natsuki. She knew what it meant, but she didn't want to believe it. "I'm afraid she passed away during the night because of her illness, I'm sorry" Natsuki shook her head in disbelief.

"No…no she couldn't…no…" she could feel the tears in her eyes beginning to form as she ran back into the room. Shaking her head rapidly, she opened her eyes to find the bed was still empty. "Nao…" she burst into tears crashing her arms against the bed. Her flowers sat at the end as her tears became soaked into the fabrics of the bed.

She cried for hours until there were no more tears left. Lifting her head up, her eyes were red and her cheeks were deep red from crying so hard. Her jade likes eyes stared heavily over at the side table next to the bed. Lifting her depressed state self up she reached over at the table pulling a letter and a small wrapped present. Her teary eyes were wiped away as she looked closely at the address to the person. "Natsuki?"

Flipping it over, she ripped the sides open before pulling a folded piece of paper out of the envelope. Unfolding it open, her eyes began to read the text written.

_Dear Natsuki _

_If you are reading this, then it means I am no longer in this world. First off, let me apologize, I knew the day had been coming soon and I know that I lied to you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my state, I did not want you to worry about me. Natsuki, when I first met you I despised you, but after the carnival my hatred for slowly faded away. I could not tell you how thankful I was when you protected me, for the first time in my life I felt like someone did care about me. _

_After you graduated I never got the chance to say something I had been holding in for so long. But after seeing you again with Shizuru, I knew that I couldn't begin to tell you the truth. The days I spent here the past few months since meeting you have been the most satisfying days of my life. Whenever I was feeling down, you were there to cheer me up. Should I need a reason to cry I had your shoulder to lean on. I'll never forget the time we spent together, those days were the happiest in my life. _

_Natsuki, I know your sad about this, but please live your life to your max. You're a great friend to have; I just wish I could've just spent one more day with you. My time is coming to a close, so before I depart from this world, Natsuki allow me to say something I have been wanting to tell for a long time. _

_I love you… Never have I felt this way about anyone else, I could never find anyone who understood my pains like you did. I wish I had told you before you left. I wish I could've kissed you just once. I wish I knew what it felt like to feel loved, but I guess, in a way, all the time we've spent you've showed me what it is to be loved. _

_Goodbye Natsuki, I'll see you in the next life. Live your life to it's fullest. _

_Love Nao Yuuki _

_(Ps I hope you enjoy your gift) _

Could she cry, she would. Placing the letter gently on the bed, she turned to the gift that sat neatly wrapped beside the letter. Picking it up in her hand, she unwrapped the gift- an eyebrow raised in interest as to what was inside. Finishing the last of the paper, she gasped in awe at the small crystal puppy that sat on her hand. "Nao..."

She held the puppy close to her heart closing her eyes.

She gave me a gift, not out of season but from the heart. I knew that she were true to her feelings.

"Natsuki, are you alright..." Shizuru walked in noticing Natsuki holding a small object close to her heart. Looking over at the bed, her eyes widened before softening in a sad motion. "I'll be waiting for you in the car" leaving Natsuki alone to herself.

Looking back at the bed, she could feel the sadness building back up inside of her so she turned away. Reaching for the bundle of roses she placed them at the centre of the bed before removing the letter and wrapping off the bed. Walking to the door, she took one last look at the bed. "Merry Christmas Nao..." and with that she closed the door behind her.

The room went silent, the roses rested firmly on the bed. "Merry Christmas Natsuki..."

_Nao Yuuki died on Christmas Day. I'll never forget her sweet smile, every time I close my eyes I can still see her, smiling and laughing. I wish she hadn't been taken away from this world so early, I know she could've had a great life ahead of her. The hands of fate won't bring her back, so I'll wait. I'll see her again, one day... _

**End **

**Author: Sorry if it was sad, I almost cried when I wrote the letter. I do hope I did alright; lately I don't think my writing skills have been what they use to be. Read and review if you enjoyed this story and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
